Re-fresh Time
by RainKim
Summary: Jungkook yang sedang frustasi dan Taehyung yang datang memawarkan 'bantuan'. TaeKook/Vkook drabble.


**Refresh time**

.

.

 **a TaeKook drabble by Rain**

.

.

Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Di tatapnya sengit layar laptopnya yang menampilkan halaman putih kosong dengar kursor yang terus berkedip-kedip. Benar-benar kosong tanpa sepatah katapun yang tertulis di sana.

"Aarrgghh!" lagi, Jungkook mengerang. Kali ini sambil mengacak surai tembaganya hingga berantakan. "Ayolah ide. Cepatlah keluar." Ia menjambak dan menarik-narik surainya kemudian.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook bertingkah demikian. Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang penulis. Karya-karyanya mulai banyak di minati kalangan remaja belakangan ini. Dan tentu menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan, ketika ia bahkan tak dapat menulis satu karanganpun hampir selama satu bulan ini.

"kenapa rasanya sulit sekali merangkai kalimat menjadi satu cerita utuh, sih?" gerutunya pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Menekan-nekan asal tombol keyboard di depannya. "padahal banyak ide yang berseliweran di kepalaku. Kenapa sulit sekali merealisasikannya menjadi tulisan. Menyebalkan."

Ia masih terus saja menggerutu. Tak menyadari jika kekasihnya tengah mengawasinya dari ambang pintu sambil bersidekap dan tersenyum geli. Pelan, kekasih Jungkook yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu berjalan menghampiri dan merunduk di belakang Jungkook kemudian memeluknya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, _Honey._ " Bisiknya rendah di telinga pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook melenguh. Menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "tapi ini sangat menyebalkan, Hyung. Hampir sebulan aku tidak menulis apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan para pembaca tulisanku."

Taehyung terkekeh, menarik lengan Jungkook agar bangkit dari kursi kemudian menuntunnya ke arah tempat tidur. Taehyung duduk di atasnya lalu menarik Jungkook agar duduk di pangkuannya. "Dengar. Ide cerita itu akan muncul jika pikiranmu tenang. Bukan malah kacau dan kusut seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mengelus dan merapikan surai Jungkook yang berantakan.

Jungkook mendesau, menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Taehyung dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu pemuda itu. "Masalahnya, ide cerita dalam kepalaku itu banyak, Hyung. Hanya merealisasikannya saja yang sulit. Entahlah. Pikiranku mendadak kosong saat menatap layar putih di laptop. Saat aku hendak menulis, semua ide di kepalaku malah buyar entah kemana."

Taehyung menggasak kedua hidung mereka. "Mungkin kau butuh me _refresh_ pikiranmu."

"Me _refresh_ pikiran? Hyung mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Jungkook bertanya antusias. Memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi kencan di luar.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum penuh arti. "Nah, _refreshing_ tidak harus dengan jalan-jalan keluar, _Bunny_. Kita masih bisa melakukannya disini." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook sementara kedua lengannya mulai mengelus pelan punggung dan pinggang pemuda Jeon.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menggeliat pelan ketika Taehyung mulai memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di sekitar leher dan telinganya, "nghh... hyung."

"Sstt... diam, Kook. Hyung sedang membantumu me _refresh_ pikiran."

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau laku-hmp!" ucapannya terhenti karena Taehyung membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Hmp!-puah! Hyung, Henti-gyah!" lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong karena Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian menaunginya sambil tersenyum -menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam, Hyung!" ancamnya dan melayangkan tatapan nyalang ke arah Taehyung yang masih menyeringai dan terkekeh.

"Apa? Hyung kan hanya ingin membantumu, Sayang." jawab Taehyung dengan memasang wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Membantu apanya? Kau hanya akan menyulitkanku. Cepat minggir." Jungkook sudah akan bangkit namun Taehyung menahannya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Hei, apa kau belum pernah dengar jika bercinta bisa membuat pikiranmu lebih segar setelahnya. Aku pernah baca artikel soal itu di internet. Lagipula siapa tau kan, kau bisa mendapat ide di tengah pergumulan kita nanti." Taehyung berujar santai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan nyengir lebar. Membuat pemuda Jeon di bawahnya memutar bola mata.

"Dapat ide, kepalamu! Sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin mendesah dan di tusuk. Aku mau meneruskan pekerjaanku yang-aahh!" Jungkook tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung meremas miliknya dari balik celana denim selutut yang Jungkook kenakan. Gigi gerahamnya bergemeletuk menahan desahan saat Taehyung menaikan tempo pijatannya menjadi lebih cepat. "Kim-mhh... Bangsat!"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar umpatan di sela desahan Jungkook yang tertahan. Ia tau pemuda Jeon itu mulai terangsang.

Taehyung kemudian merunduk, berbisik seduktif di telinga Jungkook yang memerah. "Bagaimana, _little Bunny_. Tertarik dengan bantuan yang Hyung tawarkan, eum?"

Dan jawaban yang Taehyung dapatkan adalah bibir Jungkook yang menyambar bibirnya untuk kemudian mengajaknya berperang lidah.

Well, sepertinya Kim Taehyung akan bersenang-senang dengan kelinci manisnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/N : Apa ini?! Wkwkwk

Serius ide ini pop up begitu aja di kepala waktu lagi gabut nd ga bisa nulis apa2 padahal banyak ide di kepala. Niatnya mo bikin cerita angst malah yang beginian yg jadi... kkkkk


End file.
